borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Does anyone really mess with class mods using a soldier?
I think the class mods for a soldier are pretty fun to mess around with, but when actually progressing through the game I only use a support gunner mod. Besides having a bigger clip size and a few other extras, not having to worry about ammo is just too handy. The benefits from the other mods are fun, but just not needed when playing the game. What do you think? Lorddigger I have played as a soldier through the entire game and all dlcs.The only mod I have ever used is the Support Gunner.Right now I have a S@S lvl 55 with 25% ammo reg and 42% magazine size and I don't think I will ever change it.You have the extra clips and no worries about ammo.I don't know about the other mods but I think Support Gunner is perfect.--Biomechanical13 17:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I use the shotgun fire rate one that affects damage as well i think (commando?) - joeverb I have several mods for different situations, cause ammo regen is nice till you want to kill something fast. I use the Heavy gunner mod that gives me increased clip and weapons speed of +60%, for power I use the HG mod that swaps Weapon speed for weapon damage. Then I also use the loyalty mods for kicks, but overall Heavy Gunner with the support for heavy firefights is what gets me thru the Borderlands.----Dolomaticus Agree - Support Gunner and Heavy Gunner are all you need. At lower levels, the Heavy Gunner is more important as you tend to need that extra power it brings with +% Team Weapon Damage. After a firefight, you switch to Support Gunner for +% Team Ammo Regen. But, shortly after starting PT2, Support Gunner's Ammo Regen becomes more important as the basic damage of the higher level weapons increases. After Lvl50, I use Support Gunner about 80% of the time. Heavy Gunner is reserved for the bosses like Gen Knoxx. The killing power of a high level Ogre, Matador, Defiler, or Double Anarchy with a high level Heavy Gunner is amazing! -- MeMadeIt 18:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Personally my 2 favourites are Rifleman and Commando, though best used if your using all shottys or all CR, gotta love the 180% recoil reduc on Rifleman, and 80% ROF on commando, added with either damage or ammo regen for each weap type is my favourite, or even better have a good guardian or defender to switch to every once in a while and then just use the + damage +recoilreduc/shotty ROF, mag size is rly kinda for ppl who need more bullets to kill the same amount of enemies, cause with the + damage and recoil reduc u kill alot faster and thus need less ammo, but i will never disagree with the ammo regen, it is perfect, but interchangeble with other types of ammo regen, and if you use your turret specd for that your ammo can be fine without +ammo regen mod, I normally like to use mgs and wen using a Support Gunner class mod i generally have over 300 ammo with some of them, (42% mag size) (Draco gets around 300, serpens nicely over 300, shock mg only around 150, and Ogre with closer to 200) and I never need this much ammo to kill anything, just seems like a waste, and if your using Recoil reduc and + rifle dam then you also don't need to shoot as much at all, saving you ammo, basically, SG makes you be able to spray away a nicely upgraded mag size, and still keep your ammo full all the time, but it doesn't actually aid in any killing or damaging stats, so i think it is something ppl need to get passed and realize how much better other class mods are wen used properly TreeJs 17:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but i must admit that i believe increases in mag size is useless especially wen combined with ammo regen, it rly seems like you guys dont care if ur efficient, just wanna be able to keep spraying, as already said, the only time i dont use either Commando or Rifleman is only wen using weapons other then SHottys or CRs, after that Ill use support gunner IF im the only soldier and ppl can't keep themselves ammo ready by themselves ( which cheeses me cuz even as a soldier i have learned how to play without ammo regen and still keep my ammo nice and high)But honestly mag size only stops u from having to reload as often during a fight, well my thoughts are why not just finish the fight before needing to reload,my 2 cents about my play style TreeJs 18:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) TreeJs the thing is that since as a roland increased clipsize is an adavatage for him, abuse it ful out. Make that powerful 2 shot revolver a 5 shot!! Six shot Savage Unforgiven?? Well buddy that goes up to 15((Or is it 16 I forget)), and you can kill several guys using that same clip. The ammo regen I will agree is nice after a fight((But I use it during Crawamax runs cause, if things go wrong the last thing you need is to run out of bullets.))----Dolomaticus Support gunner is awesome. I personally use all the mods depending on my mood since I have rifleman, commando, and marine all with ammo regen. When I'm trying to help my team I use support, but if there is another soldier I use tactician or heavy gunner. I haven't used leader since I stopped leveling. I have been greatly enjoying my marine mod lately especially with its overload boost and my undertaker. Rocket spamming is fun and great for the shorter rounds of the underdome! Commando is really my go to mod for killing bosses and such since I haven't found a good lvl 61 serpens or ogre. Freed23 18:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Finished a sole rifleman and a heavy gunner so far, have begun each loyalty only soldiers (means i give these charcaters the decks from 0 to maximum but wont use any gun that does is not fit the manufacturer) i like pretty much all of them but from the vanilla only heavy and support gunner as well as rifleman--Demonique 19:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Since I do play mostly as a soldier, I'll admit I do LOOOOVE Support Gunner for it's increases in magazines and ammo regen. It gives me a reason to be trigger happy with a machine gun and go guns blazing. However, Commando is great because I do have Metal Storm maxed out and if I use a Jakobs shotgun, everything's done IbanezRokr 19:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Just feel the love for shock trooper.. fail. IMonkoii 21:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC)